


The Rose Tattoo (NSFW Ending)

by skullpen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Florist Matsukawa, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Non-binary Hanamaki, Other, Porn, Shower Sex, Tattoo Artist Hanamaki, Tattooed and Pierced Hanamaki, Virgin Matsukawa, dick piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullpen/pseuds/skullpen
Summary: The actual ending to The Rose Tattoo fic, which starts right where the fic ended. Really it's just porn.





	The Rose Tattoo (NSFW Ending)

Afterwards Matsukawa realized he needed a shower. “Can I use your shower?” he asked once the credits rolled.

“Fine by me,” Hanamaki said, continuing to lay against him. They didn’t look like they wanted to move.

Matsukawa started to get up, only to have Hanamaki cling to him. “Hanamaki?”

“Take me with you,” they said.

“...You want… to shower with me?” Matsukawa said, his face starting to turn red.

“Yes.”

“I...uh…” Matsukawa felt conflicted. “Sure… I guess?” he said. Hanamaki smiled at him, and stood on their own. “but, can I get in first?”

“Just let me know when you are ready,” Hanamaki complied. They disappeared into their bedroom.

Matsukawa almost said he needed his clothes, but thought that maybe they wouldn’t be needed. He headed to the bathroom instead. The bathroom had a separate shower and bathtub. The bathtub had candles lining the rim along with many different half used bottles. The shower had a clear but textured doors, to obscure the figure inside. Matsukawa turned on the shower to warm it up, then he stripped. Setting his clothes aside he tested the water. It wasn’t warm yet, so he looked at himself in the mirror. Mainly, he looked at his tattoo. It looked really good. He looked at himself, wondering if Hanamaki thought he was hotter than he thought he looked.

He shook the thought away and entered the shower. The warmth seeped into his skin, relaxing his muscles. He sniffed at some of the soaps in there, deciding which to use to clean himself. One of them smelled like roses so he used that one. It was nice.

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” he called, rinsing his hair of conditioner.

Hanamaki entered, already stripped down from what Matsukawa could make of the blurred figure. They paused to pull out some towels. He had forgotten about that. Then they tapped on the glass.

“You decent?” they joked.

“Just get in here,” Matsukawa said. He was nervous and didn’t know what to expect. He was basically a virgin when things progressed past fondling.

Hanamaki stepped into the shower. Even though the shower was large, it became crowded when Hanamaki entered. They circled each other until Hanamaki was mostly in the stream of water. They casually soaked themself, turning in place to make sure they were covered. It gave Matsukawa a very good show of their body.

This was his first times seeing them completely naked. His face burned, but he openly stared, looking at the tattoos that covered their body. He had only seen them before when Hanamaki spent the night after the horror movie, but he hadn’t really allowed himself to look during that time. Now it was like looking at a garden, with flowers all over and hidden creatures. But he found himself particularly drawn to the nipple piercings Hanamaki had.

Hanamaki watched him stare. “You know you can touch me,” they smirked, amused at his shyness. “Or would you prefer me to touch you?” they leaned forward and pulled his chin up, kissing him gently. Matsukawa brought up his hands to settle on Hanamaki’s hips feeling their soft skin under his fingertips. He couldn’t help it as he grew more aroused.

Hanamaki kept kissing him, hotter and hotter, drawing his tongue into their mouth and nipping at his lips. He was quick to grow hard. They moved onto his neck but paused. “Can I?” they asked. Matsukawa nodded, and they attacked his neck, kissing and sucking. There were bound to be hickies there in the morning.

He let his hands move upwards to ghost over Hanamaki’s nipples. They shivered and leaned back, letting him see their chest. He gently pushed and pulled at the black metal rods in fascination. “Did it hurt? Getting them pierced,” Matsukawa asked.

“Only a bit,” Hanamaki replied, face pink from blushing. “The pleasure far outways the pain.” Matsukawa gave in to the urge to put his mouth on them. He leaned down and kissed their right nipple. Hanamaki’s grip tightened as he mouthed over the piercing, using his tongue to play with the rod.

“Matsukawa, hold up,” Hanamaki said breathing heavier. They pushed him back gently.

Matsukawa’s face was plenty red. “Was I bad?” he asked shyly.

“No, no. You’re fine. Just, I want to get to more things tonight, and rather last the whole night.” They kissed him, pressing his body against the wall with theirs. Matsukawa let out a small moan as his hard dick rubbed against Hanamaki’s. It felt stranger than he expected. He glanced down and nearly choked when he saw more black metal robs decorating the shaft of Hanamaki’s dick.

“Jeezus, Hanamaki. You even pierced your dick?” Hanamaki hummed as they kissed his neck again, but moved further south, trailing kisses. They paused at Matsukawa’s nipple, giving him a similar treatment that made him gasp sharply before moving on.

Hanamaki kneeled down by Matsukawa's dick, kissing around it teasingly. “Fuck,” Matsukawa cursed softly. Hanamaki smiled as they started kissing up his dick. They licked and mouthed at it, driving Matsukawa crazy until they finally took it in their mouth. They sucked his dick, taking it deeper and deeper until before he knew it they could take it to the base. Matsukawa would be impressed if he wasn’t so turned on. He tried to stifle his moans, but failed as Hanamaki hummed around his dick. He struggled to last longer but lets out a groan as he comes. He came in Hanamaki’s throat, leaving them coughing.

“Warn me next time,” they said wiping away the cum that didn’t quite make it in.

“Sorry,” Matsukawa said, out of breath.

Hanamaki smiled at him. “You’re quick to unload.”

“That… was my first time… getting a blowjob,” he admitted.

Hanamaki’s eyebrows shot up, “You’re a virgin?” Matsukawa nodded feeling like he was more embarrassed about that than anything else. Hanamaki only smiled wickedly. “This is going to be a fun night for you then.” They kissed him. He thought he tasted his cum on their mouth.

Hanamaki ended the shower for him. Dragging him out to towel off. They let him catch his breath, but he saw their dick still hard. He stared at piercings lining the underside of their dick. He touched Hanamaki’s arm.

“Do you… want me to… take care of that?” he asked, awkwardly gesturing at their dick.

Hanamaki kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry, you'll be taking care of it later.” He felt like he knew what they were implying but didn’t ask for clarification.

“What about… those piercings?” he asked instead.

“What about them?”

“Did it hurt?”

“Yeah, a bit.”

“Do they… feel good?”

“They feel amazing,” Hanamaki practically purred. Matsukawa had to trust them on that. They finished drying off and turned towards Matsukawa on their way out the door. “Do you want any water or more pizza before we continue?”

Matsukawa shook his head. He wasn’t hungry. “Let me go pee first thought.” Hanamaki nodded and left him to do his business.

When Matsukawa was done he found Hanamaki chilling in the kitchen, eating some cold pizza. He tried to stifle a laugh but failed.

“What? I’m hungry. And I’m going to need the energy for tonight.”

“Are we… going to be at it all night?”

“Maybe not allll night, but for a while I hope,” Hanamaki said, then added, “Until you’re so worn out, you sleep like a baby.”

Matsukawa turned red as Hanamaki approached him. They kissed him, now tasting of pizza instead. Then they pulled him towards the bedroom. There was no escape now. But Matsukawa wouldn’t have wanted to run away anyways.

Hanamaki led him to the bed, pressing him down into the mattress as they kissed. Their bodies rubbed against each other causing Matsukawa to get hard again. Hanamaki pushed themself up off of him, kissing down his body again. They kissed at his chest, all around the tattoo and at his nipples. One of their hands slid against his side down towards his dick. Hanamaki dragged their nails against his skin as they moved their hand, making Matsukawa moan.

Hanamaki smiled against his skin as they picked up Matsukawa’s legs, pushing one up around their waist and pushing the other up for Matsukawa to hold there. They rubbed their dick against his, and teased his hole with their fingers.

“Wait… Hanamaki…” he tried to talk between breaths.

Hanamaki briefly rested, sitting up on their legs. “Don’t worry Matsukawa.”

Matsukawa was about to speak but Hanamaki cut him off, placing a finger over his lips. “Trust me.” He looked at them and finally nodded. He trusted them. He trusted them completely and relaxed back on the bed. He closed his eyes and breathed. He gasped when cold slick fingers teased his hole again. He opened his eyes to see Hanamaki smiling down at him. They pressed a finger into him and he shivered.

“There you go,” Hanamaki said quietly. Matsukawa closed his eyes again, focusing on the feeling of their finger, gently sliding in and out of him. It felt weird and good and hot all at the same time. He felt another finger tease its way in, stifling a moan. Then suddenly Hanamaki's mouth was back on his chest, kissing at his nipples. He moaned loudly before covering his mouth.

“No,” Hanamaki said softly, pulling his hands away to pin above his head. “Let me hear you.” They kissed his jaw, and his neck and his shoulders. There was another finger pressing against his entrance. He groaned against it. Three fingers hurt too much.

“Hanamaki. It hurts,” he gasped.

“Then let’s loosen you up a bit more.” Their mouth was gone from his neck and his hands were free again. He opened his eyes to see what was happening. Hanamaki positioned themself between his legs. They kissed at his dick, making it twitch, before kissing down around his hole. He shivered again as Hanamaki licked across his hole. They gave his dick a few strokes with their hand.

They pressed their mouth against it, pushing against it with their tongue, playing with him. The piercing on their tongue gave him pleasure he could never have imagined. Matsukawa’s hands found their head and he gripped their hair. It felt so good. Matsukawa was having trouble remembering how to breath. His dick strained. He knew he was going to come again.

“I’m… I’m coming,” he moaned out just before Hanamaki pushed him over the edge with their tongue. He came hard onto his chest, landing a bit on his face as well. Hanamaki slowly pulled away and wiped at their mouth.

“Do you need a break before we continue?” they asked, scooting back between Matsukawa’s open legs. They reached up to wipe off the cum on Matsukawa’s face.

“Yeah… just… a moment…” he breathed, coming down from that high. He didn’t want to think about how many time Hanamaki was going to make him come tonight, he just hoped he would be able to get Hanamaki off at least once. “What about you?” he asked.

Hanamaki kissed his forehead, their hard dick rubbing up against his soft one. They leaked precum onto him. “We'll get there soon enough.” They kept kissing at his face, until he angled their face to kiss them on the lips.

“You ready?” they asked. He nodded and they pushed their fingers back into him. He gasped at the sudden stretch. They managed to push three fingers in easily this time, thrusting them in and out rhythmically. One of the thrusts angled just right and hit Matsukawa’s g-spot. He moaned loudly. Hanamaki smiled and pressed onto it again. Matsukawa moaned again. His dick was back to being rock hard.

Suddenly, Hanamaki’s fingers were gone and Matsukawa heard the rip of plastic. He looked down to see Hanamaki rolling a condom over their dick. They hooked his leg over their shoulder and lined himself up. They caught him watching and kissed the inside of his knee. Matsukawa smiled then gasped as they pushed inside of him. He could feel his hole stretch around their cock and slowly over each one of their piercings. It felt better than he had hoped.

Hanamaki paused once they reached their base. “Good?” they asked. Matsukawa had been biting his lip. He released it breathing heavily.

“Yeah.” he whispered breathily. He felt overstimulated, and when Hanamaki moved he could barely keep his voice under control. The extra piercings along their dick did nothing to help and had him moaning with every thrust. He could see his dick drip into the mess that already covered his stomach. He was going to need another shower.

Hanamaki kept up a solid pace, spreading Matsukawa’s legs out so they could thrust at a better angle. They found his g-spot again, thrusting into him relentlessly as he voice grew out of control.

“Touch me,” Matsukawa pleaded. Hanamaki slowly complied, giving him a few more hard thrusts before taking his dick in their hand. They stroked him in time with their thrusts. That quickly sent him over the edge and coming for a third time. Not nearly as much cum came out.

Hanamaki paused to let him change positions. Matsukawa settled onto his front before they continued to thrust. He gripped into the sheets and bit down on the fabric. He had just come but felt himself getting hard again. It was too much. Hanamaki had picked up the pace, fast and hard, smacking loudly against Matsukawa's ass. Matsukawa grew dizzy from the endless rush.

“Hanamaki please,” he begged. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. Hanamaki didn’t let up. They leaned over him, biting into his shoulder as they pounded away.

Their pace faltered and speed up to shallow quick thrust. Matsukawa moaned into the bed. He was already so close. So close after such a short time. Hanamaki humped needily into him, shaking and stilling as they finally came. They came and then Matsukawa felt a hand grab his dick, stroking it hard. That was all he needed as he came for a fourth time. Barely anything came out as he trembled through it.

Hanamaki slowly pulled out of him. Matsukawa felt each piercing just as sharply as before. He then dropped onto the bed, and Hanamaki laid down beside him.

They pushed his hair away from his sweat covered forehead. “How are you doing?” they asked, breathing heavily.

“I’m… so spent…” Matsukawa said quietly. He felt so sensitive. Every part of his body tingled, but it felt good. Even his voice was hoarse. He closed his eyes. The weight of Hanamaki next to him disappeared. In the distance, he heard the sink run briefly. Then Hanamaki was back, forcing him to roll over.

“Come on. Let’s clean you up.” They took a hot wet rag and cleaned off the mess that clung to Matsukawa’s chest. Then worked downwards and around to his butt, gently rubbing the sensitive area clean. Matsukawa leaned into Hanamaki limply.

“I’m so tired,” he said into their neck. They pet his head.

“I know. I know.” They pulled at the blankets, tossing the top sheet to the side to be cleaned but gently guiding Matsukawa under the rest of them. They disappeared again before crawling into the bed next to him. Matsukawa pressed into them, slipping his arms around their middle and tangling their legs together. Hanamaki sighed happily and wrapped their arms around his head.

They slept peacefully until morning.

Matsukawa woke up feeling sore all over. He groaned trying to move. Then he felt a kiss on the back of his neck.

“How are you feeling now?” he swore he could hear the amusement in their voice.

“I feel like I just survived falling off a cliff,” he mumbled. He was torn between wanting to get up and staying in bed.

“Let me take care of you today?” Hanamaki asked pushing themself up to lean over him. They nuzzled into his neck.

“No more sex?” Matsukawa asked.

“Mmm. No more today,” Hanamaki clarified. Matsukawa hummed in agreement. “Unless…” Hanamaki started.

Matsukawa ended that line of thinking. “Shh. I don't want to move today.”

“I could think of some stuff we could still do” Hanamaki teased.

Matsukawa weakly pushed them away. “Let me rest first!”

Hanamaki laughed and kissed his cheek. “I’ll get you some breakfast.” They left but only made it to the door before Matsukawa called to them.

“Hanamaki.”

“Hm?”

“Hurry back, you’re warm.”

Hanamaki smiled. “I’ll only be gone for a moment.”

Matsukawa turned into the warm spot Hanamaki had left behind. He ended up falling back asleep before Hanamaki returned, with a content smile on his face.

\----------

**Author's Note:**

> *slow winks*


End file.
